clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
RigorousBanter
Lou's element is Rubidium. His chumhandle is rigorousBanter, and he types in #E68B0B. He types as correctly as possible, but tends to divulge into lecture or psychology babble, such as overly describing a single topic that also happens to be the object of discussion, no matter how well other conversation partner is versed on the subject, and it is often quite embarrassing to have to be told not to do it. But unfortunately, it keeps happening. Appearance Luis is just shy of 6 feet tall. He is pretty lanky and has a black moustache on his lip. He has short, curly black hair, and darkish skin representing his Mexican heritage. He typically wears dress shirts for his teaching, currently wearing a long-sleeved, blue shirt and long, white dress pants. He has brown shoes and wears a silver watch as well. His tie, randomly chosen, has the periodic table of the elements, which is red with black lettering. It is completely not referencing anything Clusterstuck related at all. He has since removed the tie and donned a white shirt, and white coat. Interests Lou is the only teacher in his small, town in Mexico. He has a great love of knowledge and enjoys the antics of kids. They are pretty much his life. In between teaching and otherwise caring for kids, such as a daycare thing he does part time, he is also trying to become a developmental psychologist. He knows a bit, but is untrained. Having played video games since the NES era, he still keeps up with newer stuff and is currently interested in SBURB, which seems to be quite popular, nowadays. He is quite knowledgeable in many school based subjects due to being kind of a geek in high school and college, and can speak English and Spanish fluently. His French is understandable usually, but still imperfect. Fetch Modus Luis uses a simple Array Modus. Incredibly boring and unoriginal, but weaponization is highly dangerous and having his items whenever he needs them is far to useful, since there is no point in holding up a lecture to mess around with a Modus. Strife Specibus Lou uses Pointerkind, so that his handy Wooden Pointer is always at hand. It fits about any long, thin, handheld item that is about 1 ½ to 2 feet long. He still has a backup Spare Pointer in case the need arises. Relationships RB happens to be internet friends with NB and LI, talking to them on occasion. More recent acquaintances are XE and SR, the latter of which seems to dislike him heavily. Guardian Luis is a fully-grown man! He is his own Guardian! ...Well, not in the incredibly badass warrior sense. No one that really fits that description in Lou’s life. Residence Lou lives in a small, wooden house somewhere in Mexico. It is a town too small to reliably find on a map, and is a close-knit community. Lou doesn’t mind the house with three tiny rooms, since the larger schoolhouse acts as a second home for him. There is pretty much just a bathroom, entrance, and bedroom. The kitchen and entrance/living room are one in the same. In a failure of the blueprint though, there is no sink except the one in the bathroom, among other fallacies... Kernelsprite (Dukenukemsprite) After a prototyping with a dead mosquito stuck to a letter and entering the Medium, it was prototyped with an unknown Duke Nukem game disk. The result is the upper torso of the Duke himself, including hair made out of shaped letters and a mosquito stinger instead of a mouth. He tends to quote his games a lot... Land Details Land Details The centerpoint at the moment is Luis's small house. It is in the middle of a small, grassy yard surrounded by a wall of upward pointing spikes, which is practically impassable. The Seven Gates hover above, slowly fading from sight as they climb higher. Consorts They have still yet to be met! Backlog Pesterlogs RB-NB 1 RB-XE 1 RB-LI 1 RB-SR 1 RB-NB 2 RB-XE 2 RB-XE 3 RB-PO 1 RB-LI 2 RB-TC 1 RB-SR 3 RB-YY 1 RB-RH 1 RB-PD 1 RB-SN 1 RB-II 1 RB-TC 2 RB-SR 4 Posts Land of Spikes and Red Apples 1/6 Land of Spikes and Red Apples 2/6 Land of spikes and Red Apples 3/6 Land of Spikes and Red Apples 4/6 Land of Spikes and Red Apples 5/6 Land of Spikes and Red Apples 6/6 Land of Blades and Battles 1/? Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Mentors Category:Session 5 Category:Space